


You're Mine, Pumpkin

by chaosruby



Series: The Goddamn Hero [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Awkward Crush, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Murder, Outer Space, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Handsome Jack employed you to be his stunning new secretary, not an attention magnet. Two male members of Maliwan end up flirting with you on a visit to Helios, making Jack very mad.





	You're Mine, Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> And here is your stereotypical Secretary romance with Handsome Jack that everyone either loves or hates.  
It's a very small fic as my dog was scared of the fireworks tonight, so most of my time has been devoted to her. However, I wanted to get something out at least!  
Enjoy Xx

The quiet hum of Jack's office door opening could be heard, notifying you that he was very close. You sat up straight, typing ferociously at your computer to appear hard-working. Your crush on your boss was obvious. Jack was handsome, rich and charming - three things that could make any woman fall for him - yet you had also seen other sides of him, emotions that nobody else saw. Sadness, fear and true happiness. You were his secretary, his right hand girl. You knew certain things that other people didn't and that meant Jack trusted you, so you trusted him too. Spending almost every waking moment sitting outside his office for hours on end had made you one of the people that he couldn't live without. He needed you to work, but you needed him in a different way. Jealousy gripped your mind and soul whenever Jack summoned a gorgeous lady to his office, their heels clicking against the hard metal flooring as they would pass you. They would leave hours later, still looking as amazing as they did before they went in. You knew in your head that Jack would never like you like that, but your heart wished for it. 

"Hey kiddo, there should be two Maliwan guys dropping by soon to see me," Jack said, appearing in front of your desk, "after their security checks, you can send them straight through. If you could also hack into their echos as well pumpkin, that would be great. Gotta be prepared, right?"

"Yes, Jack, no problem!" You gave him a small smile, your eyes flickering up from your screen briefly to look at him before going back to your work.

His chuckle was like music to your ears as he replied, "You never stop working, princess. I'd say they'll be here in about 30 minutes tops, go eat or have a cup of coffee before they get here. You've earned it."

You were craving another cup of your favourite beverage, so you nodded in agreement, saving your documents and switching off your screen. 

"Do you, er, want anything? Coffee? Tea?" You asked, finding yourself mesmerised by his beautifully unique eyes.

"Nah," He shrugged, turning away to go back to his office, "thank you though, princess."

He left just as soon as he had arrived, your brief 5 minute conversation giving you a head rush. Even though Jack called everyone by certain pet names, they made you feel giddy. You felt like a little school girl, pining after the most popular boy in school that you had a massive crush on. Which, you guessed, was technically very true. You fancied the CEO of Hyperion, the man everyone loved and admired.

After reminding yourself you had no chance in Hell to get him to like you back, you stood up and made your way to the small door closest to your left. You opened it, to reveal the small lounge and kitchen area that was your second favourite place to be. You had it all to yourself, which you loved. It was littered with cute ornaments and was tailored to your personality with things you liked, courtesy of Jack. He knew a lot about you, since he personally picked you to be his secretary. You had a very tiny group of friends, but mostly liked your own company, unlike the rest of the people on Helios who seemed to know everyone and gossiped like there was no tomorrow. He knew you could be trusted. But he also knew more than he let on, too.

You switched on your kettle, grabbing your favourite Hyperion yellow mug and filling it with some instant coffee whilst you waited for the water to boil. You kept glancing at the clock as you sipped on your drink, snuggled into your armchair as you scrolled through your echo. Fifteen minutes passed and you decided to go back and get ready for the arrival of the Maliwan men. You placed your dirty mug in the sink, making a mental note to come back and wash up before you leave later tonight. 

You sink back into your swivel chair, now back at your desk, with a sigh. Crossing one leg over the other, you made yourself comfortable before bringing your computer back to life and getting yourself back into the world of work. 

The elevator at the other end of the room dinged as the doors slid open, revealing two suited men. As they made their way towards you, you typed certain lines of code into your echo under your desk to gain access to their echo network. You were distracted, however, when one of them wolf whistled at you. Pig.

"Well hello gorgeous," One grinned, "of course Hyperion have the sexiest secretary in the universe. What's your name, baby?"

"My name is none of your concern. You need to step through the security scanners to your right before you can proceed." You ordered, ignoring his words, "The quicker we can get this done, the quicker I can let you through."

"Why the rush? I mean, we are a few minutes early," The other man chuckled, hovering over your desk. "how can we convince you to come work for us?"

You realised he was looking down your blouse, so you decided to rise from your seat, wrapping your cardigan across your chest and stare at them in disgust.

"You can't."

"We can pay you ten times more, sweetheart, plus extras." He said, giving you a wink. 

"I think I'll pass. My boss is one hundred times better than you two scummy men and the rest of your shithole company," You growled, "now go through the bloody scanner so you can be Jack's problem instead of mine."

"Feisty, I like it!" The two men cheered, laughing. "We know you're just playing hard to get, babe."

"Or maybe she doesn't want to work for you?" 

Both you and the two unnamed Maliwan men turn to look at Jack, who had just walked out of his office. They lost their voices immediately, turning to look at each other with wide eyes. 

"Now that's over, how about you two go and sit in the guest's room next door, I have one quick job left to do," Jack smiled, gesturing to the corridor behind them, "if you follow the corridor all the way to the end, you'll end up at the lounge. I will see to it that you won't be waiting long, okay?"

They nodded quickly, following Jack's instructions and walking off. 

"Assholes," Jack muttered as he approached you, "you okay, kiddo?"

"Yes Jack, I'm fine, you're right," You laughed, "they are assholes."

"Come in to my office, baby, I don't want you to miss the fun." He grinned, holding his hand out to you.

You took his warm hand happily, letting him lead you into his grand office. He took you to the very corner where there were a few couches laid out, facing a blank wall. Jack fell back onto the sofa, still holding your hand, pulling you onto his lap. Your cheeks burned from the embarrassment, turning a deep shade of pink. He stretched his arm over to grab a remote of some kind from the side table next to you. 

"Listen, princess," Jack whispered into your ear, "I'm going to show you and all of Helios what happens to people who try taking my things."

Jack pressed a small red button on the remote and the wall started to slowly rise like a shutter would, revealing thick windows overlooking a small room. After your eyes adjusted, you could see the two men from earlier leaning against a wall waiting, arms crossed and talking to each other. When they noticed that they could now see you and Jack sitting in the other room, they became panicked. 

Jack grabbed his echo, switching on the camera and starting to stream his video to every screen on the space station. He zoomed in on the men, laughing.

"So these two jackholes, right, stroll right up to my girl here, trying to steal her from me," He panned the camera so everyone could see you, then back to the Maliwan, "saying they would basically give her sex as payment, trying to compliment her. Just being straight up dicks. So this here is a warning, to anyone who tries to take my princess, this is what's gonna happen!"

He thrust the echo into your hands, keeping you aimed at the room in front of you, as he pressed another button on the remote. A hole appeared in the wall behind the two men, expanding quickly, until it was large enough to suck them out into space. Jack snatched the echo back out of your hands, laughing manically as he zoomed in on their lifeless bodies now floating around outside of Helios. The airlock soon closed and the shutter closed to block the room from view once again. You were speechless, still perched on top of Jack's lap.

"You're mine, pumpkin, got that?" He spoke softly, rubbing circles on the top of your thigh with his thumb.

You hummed in response, just enjoying the close distance between the two of you. Unsure of whether he meant it in a romantic way, or in an ownership way, you were still going to have some beautiful dreams tonight. 


End file.
